Public Enemies
by DevilRed03
Summary: They weren't heroes. They weren't exactly villains either. If you wanted something, you had to take it with both hands because the world didn't owe you a damn thing. Yang Xiao Long, hit man and bank robber, learned that lesson the hard way. Then she met her, the one with the golden eyes that couldn't stop staring at her - Blake. She's gorgeous and just as dangerous.
1. Bye, Bye Blackbird

**Foreword:**

This is not a story about heroes or doing what's morally right.

This is a story about mobsters, gun fights, _**drugs**_ , violence (not as violent as Gladiator), rough times, doing what you must to take what's yours, and other explicit things that I will do my best to call out at the beginning of the appropriate chapters.

With that being said, the inspiration for this story comes from the Public Enemies era of America (and the movie too). It's a very loose interpretation of that era and I have decided to take some creative license on the time period of the story itself (please don't shoot me if some things don't exactly match the era it's based off of).

I hope you guys enjoy this newest addition to the Bumblebee-ship.

* * *

"Three fingers of Jack on ice." A figure approached the counter dressed smartly in black slacks and a black coat, underneath was a dark button up with the top button undone – the person didn't bother with a tie for the evening.

"Just finish up a job?" The bartender was dressed in black pants, a white button up, and red tie. On his arms he sported the same dark red colored sleeve garters to keep the cuffs of his shirt from getting too soiled.

"Something like that."

Across the smooth bar top the glass of whiskey slid across from the bartender to the customer. With practiced eased, she caught the glass and brought it to her lips, she welcomed the warm sensation of the bourbon tickling the back of her throat – Yang Xiao Long thought it was the most refreshing thing after a job.

"First ones on the house."

"Appreciate the gesture, Junior." Yang raised her glass in thanks to the bartender and owner of the club.

Hei 'Junior' Xiong nodded his head towards the regular customer and business associate, "Give Cinder and Roman my regards."

"Same thing from me to the twins." The twenty-one year old was referring to Melanie and Miltia Malachite, the notorious right and left hands to the head of the Xiong Family, one of the best arms smugglers in all of Vacuo.

"Who was it tonight?" Junior leaned over the counter, a knowing grin on his face.

"How do you know that it wasn't just a _regular job_?" Yang cocked an eyebrow at the prying man; she returned his grin with one of her own smug ones.

"Please, Blondie. I know by now what you like to wear when you need to _play_ trigger man." The Xiong Family head was self-assured; "It's hard to see the blood on all those dark colors." Junior liked to bartend every now and then because it let him get out from the back office.

"Got me there." Yang shrugged and then sipped her drink once more, "Low level bastard, cartel put a hit out for a useless dealer – came up short one time too many."

The bartender shrugged, "Go figure, you'll get those every now and then." Junior looked up from the glass that he was cleaning, "Other than the pleasantries, anything for me?" He caught a few patrons at the bar, but it didn't look serious so he waved his hand at the other bartender to tend to the regular customers.

Yang shook her head, "No business from me tonight, just here to unwind before heading home." Sharp eyes scanned the crowd inside of Junior's club – The Hyde Out. The joint was a popular spot off The Strip for both tourists and people like Yang and Junior. The place was pretty crowded, which is typical for a Friday night.

"You got our number, get on the horn and give us a ring if you guys need anything." Junior shrugged, "Also, not sure if you've caught word, but apparently someone big is moving into town."

Yang snapped out of looking about the club, her attention fully on Junior, "No, I haven't – or at least Cinder didn't say anything about it, I saw her this morning before I went out to work tonight."

Dark eyes that belonged to the Xiong Family head scanned the crowd, "We've been hit up for a pretty big shipment to some place in Downtown."

"So not on the Strip itself? How are you calling them big time if they're not moving to The Strip?" Yang chuckled, "Sounds like you're losing your touch."

"Word on the street is that they're going to be partners with The Grimm Pack."

Junior let that hang in the air while Yang took a sip of her drink.

"I take back what I said earlier." Anything regarding The Grimm Pack should always be taken seriously.

"Its just a rumor, at the end of the day." Junior's gaze snapped to a few customers that approached the bar – these gentlemen looked serious, "Well, back to business – see you around, Blondie."

"Later." Yang winked to the man and then polished off the contents of her drink.

The other bartender took her glass and quickly refilled the drink, a reassured look was shot at Yang from Junior.

Looks like she's getting free refills tonight.

Once more, Yang raised her glass to the old acquaintance before stalking away from the bar and towards the crowd. She recognized the tune the live band was playing, the swanky trumpet and crooning singer made Yang bob her head in time with the drums.

There was an empty table in the corner of the club, it gave her the perfect view of everyone in the joint.

It was easy for her to tell them apart – tourists and regular citizens from people like her and Junior and Cinder.

She could tell who was mob and who wasn't.

In her musings, she hadn't notice those eyes staring right at her.

"What a doll." Yang drawled out to no one in particular, she locked her gaze onto those striking gold ones – she took note of the luscious midnight hair that fell in waves around that lovely olive complexion.

And those legs, Oum, those legs that peaked out from the single slit of her elegant white cocktail dress.

Yang stood from her spot, drink in hand and her mind made up – she had to say hello to the sweet lady before she left here tonight. The woman sat alone in a booth, Yang thought it was a crime that someone like her was here all by her lonesome.

She tipped her glass to the Faunus, "Expecting anyone, ma'am?" Yang motioned to the empty seat across from her.

"Should I be?" Those amber eyes flitted to the newcomer that she had seen walk in and talk to the head of the Xiong Family.

"If you are, then shame on them for keeping a pretty lady waiting." She easily slid into the seat, "If you're not, then I'm luckier than I thought I'd be."

"Lucky?" A smirk grew on the Faunus face, the cocky attitude of the blonde in front her made the woman want to knock her down a few pegs. But how that confident and smug smile was plastered on the blonde's face made it all forgivable.

"Yeah, not too often I get the privilege to talk to a pretty lady who can't keep her eyes off me." She gave her wink.

"What makes you think that I'm interested in you?" The next question shot out of her mouth, the Faunus crossed one leg over the other, accentuating the dress' slit even more. Yang glanced for a moment at those legs that went on forever.

"Doll, you've been staring me down since I stepped away from the bar." The blonde extended her hand across the table, "Yang Xiao Long."

Gingerly, the Faunus grabbed it and gently shook it, "Blake." Was all she said in response.

"Just Blake?" Yang raised a brow, she sipped her bourbon and then watched Blake delicately bring the champagne flute to her lips.

"Just Blake." She affirmed, "And I was trying to figure out why a trigger man is here all by her lonesome." Blake said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Yang paused, the drink in hand was placed on the tabletop, she didn't think she looked _that_ conspicuous coming in. Unless…

Lilac eyes shot back down to where the dress parted, her suspicions confirmed at the sight of what Blake had tucked into her garter.

"Type 94 Nambu." Yang coolly let out, she took a sip from her drink, she hadn't recognized Blake at all and usually Yang was pretty good at knowing the names and faces of the important people in town. "Didn't peg you for the type."

"That's what I prefer." Blake leaned over the table, "Since I showed you mine, shouldn't you show me yours?" A mischievous smirk was plastered on those lips, the double meaning didn't escape either of the two. The flute of champagne was emptied, in a flash, a server appeared with a filled drink, "Thank you."

Yang nodded her head to the server; she knew most of Junior's men.

"It would be rude of me not to." Yang hummed out, she undid her coat and moved the material aside. The leather straps of her shoulder holster could be seen, amber eyes caught sight of the two extra magazines.

"Colt Model 1911." Blake whistled, "Impressive heat you're packing."

"Not nearly as impressive as you, doll."

"Do all of your lines work on the other easy gals?"

"Who says I like easy?" Yang quipped; the playful look she got from Blake spurred her on.

"Pegged you for the type." Blake fired back, "Guess I was wrong." She leaned back in her chair, "So what's a trigger man doing here?"

"Only if you'll tell me why you're here all by your lonesome." Lilac eyes looked up full of mirth, she brought the rest of her whiskey to her lips and then left the empty glass at the edge of the table. Like clockwork, a server grabbed her glass and shared a look with Yang. "Three fingers Jack, tell the bartender it's for Blondie."

"Blondie?"

"Junior's nickname for me." Yang eyed her companion.

"You mean Hei Xiong?" Blake asked.

"You new to town?" The blonde narrowed her eyes, what Junior said was fresh on her mind from earlier.

"Something like that." Blake drank her champagne, "Don't intend to stay long though."

"Gotcha." The trigger man leaned back in her seat, "But to answer your question: I'm relaxing with a few drinks before I head on home for the night." Yang looked over at Blake knowingly.

"Had to get away from someone for the night, they've been driving me up the wall since we got here." Blake rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Didn't want to get lost on The Strip?"

"Too conspicuous for me," Blake shrugged, "Just wanted to go some place where no one would recognize me." She looked downward; an unspoken weight sagged on her shoulders.

"I see…" Yang looked up at her new acquaintance, the band was switching gears with the next number. An idea sparked through her head.

Blake lifted her gaze to those lilac eyes, "What?"

"Dance with me, would you?" Yang stood and held out her hand for the Faunus.

"And why would I do that?" Blake huffed slightly.

"You look like you could use the distraction, doll." The blond inclined her hand a bit closer to Blake, "I can cut a rug, if you're worried about me stepping on your feet." She added a wink in for good measure.

Blake rolled her eyes, but mostly because the wink was a good touch, "If you insist."

Hand in hand, the pair stepped out on the floor, the upbeat tempo of the band cued Blake to start off with a bit of a hop, but before either of the two could get a step in, the band slowed it down considerably.

"You fine with this?" Yang grasped at the Faunus' waist, the other hand gently grasped Blake's.

"It's fine." Blake figured she'd look foolish to walk away now since they've already made it to the dance floor.

The two swayed into the sea of couples that danced along to the gentle tune. Blake placed her hand on Yang's back, taking note of how big and sturdy it felt beneath the coat. The scent of cinnamon permeated from her… and so did something metallic. The Faunus ignored it, it wasn't anything new to her.

Blake felt a deep rumbling coming from Yang's chest, the Faunus realized that she was humming along to the crooning of the female singer on stage with the band.

"You know the song?" Blake knew a few songs here and there, but not this tune.

"Yeah, it was a favorite of mine while growing up." Yang smiled down, " _No one seems to love or understand me."_ That charming smile, " _All the hard luck stories they keep handing me_."

"Haven't heard the tune too many times." Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder, content with the warmth that radiated off of her and the soft rumbling of her singing.

The blonde's lips twitched upwards into a grin at the Faunus stepping closer to her, Blake reminded her of sweet lavender and the tresses of her midnight hair felt incredibly soft. Yang noticed she was a couple inches taller than Blake, and she also pleasantly noted that the Faunus fit so well against her.

" _Bye, bye blackbird."_

The singer crooned out the final notes of the number, the band still carried the tender tune as the trumpet man took a step forward to the front of the stage.

"You're not a bad dancer." Blake pulled back slightly to bring her lips closer to the blonde's ear, "But singing, that's another thing." She teased.

"You wound me." Yang let out in mock hurt, a bright grin plastered on her face while the trumpet man went on a smooth solo that went along with the beat of the slow song. "What're you doing after all this?"

If there was one thing Yang learned from this past hour with Blake, it's that she couldn't get enough of the spirited Faunus.

"Should I be doing something after all this?" Amber eyes flitted to hers, the two slowed to a simple sway while looking at each other.

The trumpet finished his jazzy solo and the crowd stopped for a moment to applause the performance. The band announced they would take a quick break but they would be back with a crowd favorite.

Yang looked her squarely on, "Only if you're still looking to get away."

"Name one good reason why I should go along with a trigger man I've just met."

"Because you still can't take your eyes off me, doll."

Without much else to say, the pair made moves to leave the club, Yang spared Junior a glance and motioned to her new acquaintance – the Xiong Family head knew that she'd take care of the Faunus' tab later.

"Free drinks?" Blake raised a brow as the two walked out into the lively nightlife of Glass City, a city about 30 miles to the east of the capital city of Vacuo - the City of Shade.

"I figured it would be the polite thing to do since you've offered your precious time to me." Yang looked about area of Downtown, a few miles going north from here and you'll reach the Strip – the beating heart of Glass City. Even from Downtown you can make out the glowing lights and huge neon signs that made up the famous casinos and clubs that lined the Strip. The places that tourists from all over Remnant would come visit for a glamorous weekend get away.

Or where small time hustlers and gangsters would try to move to in order to make something of themselves.

"So, where are we heading off to now, dear trigger man?" Blake teased once more, "Maybe a dark alley way so that you can finish the job you were sent to do?" She playfully raised a brow towards her new companion.

"If you're a job, then I could work round the clock." Yang winked at her, "It was a little crowded, hope you don't mind some place a little more quiet."

"And where would that be? Your bedroom?" Blake played coy, she's seen these tricks many times before.

Yang smirked, "I don't think my sister would appreciate me bringing home strange company this late in the evening."

"Strange?"

"Well doll, I can' t exactly peg you for a type – and that's strange for me." Lilac eyes caught sight of the corner café that's usually open 24/7. "And we're here."

"Coffee?" Blake was a bit perplexed.

"Did you really think that I see you as a fast gal?" Yang held open the door.

"The way you're flirting tonight insinuated as much." Blake stepped through, the stiletto heels she wore made a soft click against the café's wooden floors.

"Two cappuccinos," Yang called out to the barista.

"Extra cream in mine." The Faunus added, she took in the quaint atmosphere of the café – a few stools lined the bar and about half a dozen wooden tables and chairs lined the brick walls. It was a little bit older in comparison to some of the more glitzy and glamorous diners and cafés that lined the Strip.

"Got it, Yang." The barista whistled out and got going on the orders.

"So you can tell when I'm flirting." Yang smiled cheekily, "But I assure you, I don't see you as an easy gal."

"What do you see me as?" Blake inhaled the smell of freshly grounded coffee beans that wafted through the place. It was just the two of them inside.

"Gorgeous, intellectual, even a little bit dangerous if I'm not careful."

"Big bad trigger man is afraid of little ole me?"

"Not afraid, intrigued." Yang relaxed and unbuttoned her coat, the holster of the 1911 clearly seen but it didn't phase the barista in the slightest. "You said you weren't in town too long, so what are you here for?"

"Not willingly." Blake paused once she caught sight of the barista serving the piping hot cappuccinos.

"Thanks, bud." Yang slid a quarter lien piece across the table, "Keep the change."

"Appreciate it." The kid walked to the back of the café to give the two some privacy, but he'd walk back out as soon as he'd hear the bell on the door go off.

"Coffee's only five cents, pretty generous." Blake glowed at the exchange.

"Known the kid for a while now, he's saving up to get a motorcycle one day." Yang took a sip of the cappuccino, "Knows he way around a mean cup of Joe too."

"You're pretty kind." The Faunus crossed her legs and leaned back in the wooden chair.

"So, not willingly? Something you want to elaborate on?" Yang was genuinely curious.

"Not that I'd care to, like I said earlier," A smug smirk " _doll face,_ I just wanted to get away for the night."

Yang chuckled at the word being thrown back at her, "I can understand that, what would you like to talk about?"

"Tell me a story." Blake said it on impulse.

"You're in luck, _doll._ " Yang stressed the compliment, "I happen to be a great story teller."

"Guess I'm luckier than I thought I would be."

"It is Glass City."

It was a fairy tale about a thief stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Yang did her best impersonation of a fat and lazy king, and put on her most dashing voice when it came time to talk about the hero.

Yang used to tell the tale to her sister in their childhood, usually she would be over and done with in a matter of minutes.

But Oum, the way Blake would laugh at her horrible impersonations and how she listened attentively – as if Yang and this childish story were all that mattered in Remnant at that very moment. The blonde couldn't help but draw out the story to what ended up being a span of the hour.

By that time the sun was beginning to crest over the surrounding desert mountains of Glass City.

And it signaled the end of the story.

Tentative eyes looked out at the horizon.

"I didn't realize it's been so long." Yang commented, the cup of coffee long finished.

Blake yawned, she clamped a hand over her mouth to not be rude, "Time flies when you're having fun."

"I'm glad you had fun." Yang stood from her seat, "If you don't mind, I have a car around the block from the Hyde Out. I can drop you off, wherever you may be."

Blake shook her head, she did accept the hand held out to her to help her up, "Afraid not, trigger man. I'll hail a cab back to my hotel."

"Can I at least wait around with you until then?"

"If you don't mind waiting a bit." She took a peak outside, "Is there a phone around here?"

"If you don't mind walking back to the Hyde Out, there's usually a few cabs lined up around there." Yang waved to the barista before holding the door open for Blake.

"I don't mind it at all." Blake shivered once she stepped out, the warm buzz from the champagne wore off long ago. She felt the dark coat being wrapped around her shoulders, "Your piece is showing." Gracefully, the Faunus looped her arm through Yang's.

"I'm not concerned with the Laws, not around here, at least." Yang kept a leisurely pace, "Doll, I've got something to say." The thought's been racking around her brain since they left the café.

"What's that?" Blake looked up at Yang, the blonde's company had been an utmost joy throughout the whole evening.

"I think I'm gonna miss you once you get in this cab." Yang spotted the Hyde Out in the distance, sure enough there were two cabs in front waiting for a fare.

"Right." Blake rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I mean it, cross my heart." Yang glanced down at the Faunus, "You're different, in all the good sense of the word."

"Different how?"

"Not many people would call getting a cup of Joe and listening to some old fairy tale a good time." Yang paused, they were at the corner of the block, the Hyde Out only two buildings down. "I like that… I like the vibe you give off a lot, doll."

Somewhere between crossing the street and stopping did Blake's hand travel down her arm and into her own. The feel of Blake's skin at her finger tips electrified Yang all the way down her spine.

"I like your vibe too, trigger man." Blake turned to face Yang, "I think I'll be fine from here on." The air around her became still, as if the earth itself was marking the final turning point in the early light.

"Don't trust me to let you go off in that cab?" Yang's voice carried softly through the morning dawn, the words cut through the still air and unveiled something else – something wild and untamable in nature.

Blake stepped in closer, she could feel the heat rolling of the blonde coming in waves, "I don't trust myself to get in that cab if you're there." She let Yang's aura melt her exterior away, for once she felt a little vulnerable instead of her usual guarded demeanor.

"Then don't."

"I wish it were that simple." Blake looked down, "But I got to go back, been away long enough." The mood dampened considerably at the thought of what ever it was that Blake was trying to get away from in the first place, which was made more apparent by the way her ears sagged.

Yang bit the inside of her cheek, "I rather we leave on a happier note than something like this." Cautiously, she reached out with her other hand to cup Blake's cheek, the feel of skin on her own skin felt like a delicious burn – for but a moment, Yang felt like she was touching something forbidden, "Smile for me, would you doll?" But sweet temptation always trumps caution.

"Give me something to smile about, trigger man." The words seemed like a small test.

A test Yang was more than willing to take.

Lavender. Gentle lavender coaxed at Yang so strongly, the feel of Blake against her lips melted her. If Yang didn't know she was missing something before, she definitely did now. Just as the blonde figure it was the right time to pull away, Blake surprised her once more.

The Faunus pushed against Yang, she clutched at the fabric of the blonde's shirt to deepen the kiss – to satiate the hunger that riled up once she felt Yang caress her.

Breathless.

It seemed like hours past while the two stood panting and clutching at one another.

Blake leaned in once more, the kiss quicker than the last.

But so much sweeter – and bluer.

"Bye, bye blackbird."

Blake's whisper stayed with Yang as she watched the white dress step into the cab.

"Bye, bye… Blake."

A flash of golden eyes, a somber smile, and the cab was gone.

* * *

A/N

You ever get so excited about something that you become impatient?

I was going to wait until the end of May to post the first chapter, but I've hit a really good mood streak as of late and decided to post the first chapter of Public Enemies. Very ecstatic to share the first chapter of my new long term project with everyone - I still plan to work on Our Playlist and finish that up but I think I'll take my time with that one (i.e. work on that when I want to take a break from Public Enemies).

So the era of the story is going to be based off of the American culture of the 1940s and 1950s, I'll flesh out the rest of the world state with the coming chapters (i.e. there's a reason why I named this Vegas-esque city 'Glass City').

As for the central theme, well, it's obviously a love story :) a really dramatic, action-packed, and lots of hard-asses type of love story.

Hope you guys enjoyed the read.

Cheers,

DevilRed


	2. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: This is not a story about heroes or doing what's morally right. This is a story about mobsters, gun fights, drugs, violence, and other illicit things.**

* * *

The room glowed gold in the sunlight.

Yang laid out on her bed thinking about those golden eyes staring her down from across the club. She was glad that she made the choice to go to Junior's first before going home.

A soft knock at the door caused the 21-year old to sit up in bed, she came home by 6 that morning and her clock said that it was 1 in the afternoon.

"You up, sis?"

"Yeah, come in." Dressed in sleep shorts and a loose tank top, Yang swung her legs over the side of her bed.

The door opened to reveal her younger sister dressed in denim that she had cuffed at the bottom and a tucked in white under shirt with the sleeves rolled about half way up. In hand she had her favorite black leather bomber and goggles. And as always, she wore a similar brown leather shoulder holster that Yang owned. In the holster was her prized possession, a Smith & Wesson M1917 Revolver.

That revolver was just as important to Ruby Rose as Yang's Colt was to her.

"Wanna go for a ride? The weather's pretty nice today and Cinder rang us up earlier too, we gotta meet at the pawnshop at 5 this evening. She said she'll have food for all of us."

She referred to Cinder Fall, notorious leader of their lot – the Autumn Gang.

Ruby crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, "I heard the Chevy pull up this morning. Did the hit take that long or did you stop by some where on the way back?"

"Worried?"

"A bit, not often we take hits on our own." Ruby referred to the usual method of operations between the two sisters, they typically go together for any job unless there was an exception.

Yang shrugged, "You're an ace at all that planning stuff – Roman says so whenever you're not in the room, we need to get our heads together in time for the _job_ coming up in a week." She popped into her closet to pull out her casual garb that she'd wear whenever she took her bike out.

"I told Roman I could've finished it today, he's sweating for no good reason." She pouted slightly, the shorter of the two sisters had spent a majority of the night finishing up the plans and double-checking the inventory of needed equipment for the calculated three banks they were going to hit.

"You know how he is, he's a perfectionist and he wants the extra time to triple check your work." Yang pulled out some worn out denim and a black shirt, "Plus, you weren't even sure if we needed two torches or four – you know how hard it is to come by those on short notice, we've only got the one in the junkyard."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "I could have figured that out by the end of today…"

"Sounds like we're pressed for time or something." Yang pulled the shirt on over her head, "Cinder's pretty good about letting us go together unless we need to divide and conquer - I heard from Junior last night that someone's big coming to town."

"They gonna muscle their way on to the Strip or something? Good luck with that." Ruby chuckled while she looked down at the floor.

The older sister pulled her jeans on and then proceeded into her bathroom to brush out her hair and brush her teeth, "According to Junior, they're going to be working with the Grimm Pack." The minty paste foamed at her mouth while she worked the toothbrush.

"S-Seriously?" Ruby was flabbergasted, "How big are they?"

Yang shrugged her shoulders while she still worked on her oral hygiene routine.

"Are you thinking that's what Cinder is calling this meeting for?"

The running water washed the frothy spit down the drain, "Probably, or even to go over the plan for the job. We're all supposed to go out to Vale for this." Yang stepped out of the bathroom feeling fresh, "Ready to visit home again?"

A dejected smile crept its way on to Ruby's face, "Yeah, it feels… kinda good every time we go to Vale."

"We can always pick up and move back." Yang patted her sister's shoulder before bending over to cuff her jeans in a similar manner.

"You already know the answer to that." Ruby shook her head before letting out a relieved sigh, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna grab an apple for a quick bite." The two headed out of Yang's room and into the rest of the single-story home. After saving up money from the different jobs they've pulled with the Autumn Gang, the two sisters ended up buying a house right on the outskirts of the city. The two wanted to get far away from the hustle and bustle of Glass City and at least have a _somewhat normal_ home life.

"I'll get our bikes started then." Ruby shrugged on the black leather jacket, Yang mused to herself that if her younger sister slicked back her short hair she could probably pull off the greaser look.

But Yang kept the comment to herself because she knew that Ruby hated being compared to those punks, most of the teasing was in good humor and also because Ruby's the youngest one in the Autumn Gang.

While munching on the apple, Yang took a look around their humble home, the boxy television sat in the corner and a bookshelf filled with novels took up space against the wall. A simple couch and coffee table took up the rest of the space, their favorite board game was still laid out on top of the coffee table from the other night.

After throwing the apple core away, Yang approached the one picture that they had hung up on the wall.

A picture of a much younger Yang and Ruby with their late mother and father.

"Miss you both." Yang quietly whispered to the frame.

It's been six years since Ruby and Yang lost their parents to the terrible epidemic that swept through all of Remnant – the Black Plague.

A loud engine whine that distinctly belonged to the Atlesian BMW R67 echoed to the living room.

Yang smiled to herself, grabbed her holster and brown leather jacket with a white wool collar, and then made way to the garage where the combined rumble of her Triumph Tiger T110 and Ruby's R67 filled the space.

"Sure know how to rev the gas on that Atlesian make." Yang let out sarcastically, "Speaking of Atlesian… has a certain –"

The roar of the R67 cut off Yang while Ruby's face lit up a bright red, "Sh-Shut your trap."

"Uh-huh." Yang set her jacket over the seat of her bike and worked on her holster, "You lead the way." The brown leather jacket came on snuggly.

"Gotta hit the pump before we get going." Silver eyes looked down at her fuel gauges, "Mind going up to the Point?" It was desert mountain pass that you could take all the way to Shade City instead of the newly paved highway. The pass was hardly used now-a-days and made a perfect riding route.

"I'll top off too then." Yang checked her gauges too, "I think the Point would be perfect for today."

"Cool." Ruby kicked up the stand and started easing up on the clutch to the let first gear kick in, "Last one to the pumps pays for gas!" In a blur of black and chrome, Ruby already made her way down the driveway and up the street.

"Hey!" Yang roared her metallic beast to life and pulled out, stopping briefly to pull the garage shut before jumping back on the seat and gassing the yellow hot rod in a mad rush.

Yang caught sight of Ruby's black bike, she mused to herself how her younger sister mulled over the idea of painting it cherry red – but had never gotten around to it because of one reason. Which happened to be the same reason as to why Ruby opted buy the Atlesian BMW R67 as opposed to the Valesian Harley Davidson Sportster Model K.

Or rather person.

Yang shifted into a higher gear, the modified engine of the T110 was able to produce faster speeds than the regular T110 that comes off the line.

The same could be said about Ruby's R67, Yang always knew that her younger sister always had a knack for tinkering away at things and making it better. That's why Cinder is always pleased whenever the youngest member of the gang helped out with the plans.

Yang bit her lip as they rounded the corner, she could tell Ruby had been messing around with the gearing on the R67 because the dark rider accelerated much more quickly than Yang remembers form the last time the two went riding.

In a flash, the gas station was in sight and Yang was starting to gain up to Ruby – if there was a quarter mile more road, then maybe the blonde could have caught up and beaten her sneaky sister.

"Been working on the bike?" Yang whistled low, "How're you still so fast even though you re-geared it? Why did you re-gear it in the first place?"

Ruby smiled as she walked up to the pump, an attendant walked out but the smaller of the two shook her head and smiled reassuringly, "I wanted better acceleration since I know my top speed can't compare to yours – if you get around to working on it some more. I read in a magazine how some of the racers modified their bikes to beat their lap times, tried out something new with the cylinder head." She bent over and took a look at the engine, "One issue I'm running into now is the crankcase pressure…"

The blonde motioned to the attendant to go ahead and gas her bike while Yang nodded her head and listened to her sister ramble off about her precious motorcycle. Since day one of buying the bike, her sister has worked continuously to improve it. And it was successful too by the way that the R67 is _able to keep up_ with the T110, which is known for it's top speed. All Yang had done so far was modify the engine a bit to produce a little more speed. Ruby has spent hours upon hours replacing the suspension and trying out how various mods worked with her baby.

Of course, in a drag, Yang would always win.

But where's the fun in riding straight?

Between the two bikes, it cost Yang a total of 2 whole lien and 14 cents, she tipped the attendant a nickel before following Ruby towards their favorite riding route.

Yang wore a bright grin while riding through that desert pass outside of town.

She swore on all that was good and green on Remnant that she would never get tired of how Glass City looked from the Point. Encased on both sides by beautiful red mountains and the long strip of sand and dirt that sprawled out going North and South. Dried out plants and a few cactus' dotted the desert plains, if you watched the sandy gusts that rolled along the surface you might catch a tumble weed being blown along.

Even though they were in the middle of the desert, it was still winter and it proved to be a cool seventy degrees despite the sun beating down. Once summer came around did the plains become hot and wretched and the temperature would spike up to triple digits.

It was also Yang's favorite time of year to go out riding at night.

"I'm glad we came here." Ruby leaned over her handlebars while soaking in the view.

The two took their time riding up the winding road despite their little competition to the pumps. They took turns leading the way to their favorite pull off spot, both shooting childish smiles at the other whenever a particular bend in the road was coming up and the two would pull back more on the throttle in anticipation.

Yang nodded her head, "Same here." The cars that crawled along the streets looked like ants from their perch. The towering buildings and casinos that made up the strip glinted the mid day sun off of their well polished glass, the huge neon signs seemed dull, but Yang knew better than that – those neon signs were absolutely mesmerizing in the night sky.

Neither was sure what life would be like if it hadn't been for Cinder and Roman inviting them out to Glass City 6 years ago.

For all the two sisters cared, Cinder and Roman saved them.

* * *

"What happened to 'I want my own identity from her'?" A dapper gentleman was dressed smartly in his casual wear of clean grey slacks held up by suspenders and a tucked in white button up with a brown waistcoat. The shoulder holster strapped across his chest was saddled with a revolver that he kept well polished.

"Roman." The woman seethed as she approached the open sign of the shop, "It's a family formality, we're not doing a job on her behalf." She wore a deep red full skirt dress with the sleeves slightly pushed up from doing some menial work during the day, she straightened out the end of dress after flipping the sign to show 'closed' to any potential patrons on the outside.

"Then why is the whole crew required to show up, Cinder?" Roman pushed back his loose orange hair, his green eyes glowed with something calculative as he tried to make sense of the Autumn Gang's de factor leader's decision.

Cinder strutted passed him, the dark heels clicking against the hardwood floor of the pawn shop, "To make a statement – I don't do anything without my gang, the same way Mother doesn't do anything without one of hers." Amber eyes locked on to his, "Any more questions?" The gaze she sent to him was daring and foreboding almost.

Roman shrugged, "Fair enough."

"Is everyone here?" Cinder made moves to the stairs towards the back of the pawn shop, the shop itself was a small space with a glass counter to put on display some of the goods that people have sold off in the past. There were odds and ends that were on display on the walls and some of the jewelry and fine watches were locked up behind the counters.

Although the true purpose of the pawnshop wasn't to buy and sell. The true purpose of this rather humble establishment was to be a cover for all the money laundering the Autumn Gang did for the jobs they pulled.

"Merc showed up about 15 minutes ago, just waiting on the sisters now." Roman followed her up the stairs to the apartment that was situated above the pawnshop. No one formally lived there despite the fact that the pawnshop was under Roman's name. Rather everyone in the Autumn Gang had a key to the place and used it as an office of the sorts.

Cinder inhaled deeply, "Smells like Emerald's making that risotto," She slightly salivated at the thought, "I knew it was a good idea to tell her to cook us up dinner."

"Neo's helping her out too, never thought the newbie would have a penchant for cooking." Roman doted on the newest member of the gang, the strong silent woman with the heterochromia eyes. She shot straight and sure, almost as well as the youngest member of their group, and she knew her way around the bank vault.

Neo wasn't shy when it came gunning down the Laws either, something Cinder and Roman were both keen to when Neo first came into town.

"Sounds like you got a soft spot, Ro." Cinder teased as the two came to a halt at the door.

"I don't get soft for nothing and no one." Roman quipped back, he held the door open for his boss.

Cinder walked by wordlessly into the apartment, the door pulled shut behind her and Roman.

A pair of motorcycles pulled up into the alleyway of the pawnshop, the smaller of the two glanced down at her wristwatch anxiously. Already parked off to the side was another motorcycle, a Valesian Vincent Black Shadow – the owner was a fun person that the two sisters liked to go on rides with and occasionally race.

"What's wrong Rubes?" Yang kicked down the stand for her motorcycle before running a hand through her windswept hair.

"We're a few minutes late for the meeting…" Ruby sighed as she kicked the stand down for her baby.

"Worried you're gonna get an earful?" Yang smiled like a cat that caught the canary, the insinuating look she shot to her sister caused a small blush to develop on the 19-year old's face.

" _We're_ going to get an earful." Ruby corrected hastily as she made way to the fire escape that led to the apartment. She had her key drawn out and ready to unlock the door before it was pried open.

The Atlesian before Ruby huffed in irritation, the baby blue of her casual wear dress that was trimmed in soft white was immaculate in comparison to Ruby's denim and leather bomber. Sharp eyes glared icicles into Ruby's anxious grey, "You're late."

"W-We hit a bit of traffic coming back into town." Ruby raised her hands up in defense, trying her best not to wilt beneath the Atlesian's sharp gaze.

"You're always bragging about how _fast_ that death trap is but you still manage to be late to an important meeting." Weiss Snow berated the youngest member of the gang, "Come on, then. Emerald and Neo's made dinner for all of us and we're waiting for you two."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Ice Queen." Yang brushed past Weiss to get into the apartment, "We're only like 5 minutes, there was a fender bender on the high way and it clogged up the road." The blond shrugged off her jacket and hung it up on the coat stand with a few other jackets that belonged to other members of the gang.

"5 minutes feels like forever when you've got Em's cooking waiting for you." The grey haired man dressed in denim and a dark shirt was leaned back in his chair, Mercury Black smirked at the two sisters arriving late, the keys to the Black Shadow on the table in front of him.

"Careful, Blondie might have started a city-wide chase if she knew Em was cooking." Roman joked.

Yang salivated at the spread in front of her, a pot of piping hot risotto was placed in the middle and the table was the perfect size for the 8-member gang. Lilac eyes took note of the salad, "What's that?" She motioned to the tomato and cheese concoction.

"Caprese salad, Neo prepared it while Emerald was cooking." Weiss took her seat and proceeded to uncork the two wine bottles she brought along.

"And that?" Yang knew that Weiss could be a lush when it came to her wine.

"Something that Ruby might even like, Atlesian Ice Wine, it's pretty sweet." Weiss began to fill the glasses around the table while Roman and Mercury went about piling food on the empty plates after Cinder sent the two boys a look that they had permission to do so.

"Sit down." Cinder commanded with a gesture to the two empty seats.

Yang smiled while she took her seat, it was right across from where Cinder sat, Ruby took the last empty spot that was next to Weiss. Yang looked up at Cinder and the two exchanged a knowing smile once they both glanced down to the pair.

"What's the big news that needed all of us together?" Yang held her glass out for Weiss to fill.

Cinder looked over at Roman, "Let's enjoy this meal first before we get down to business, nothing too serious."

Yang scoffed, "Last time you said 'nothing too serious' we ended up robbing the Atlas Federal Reserve and our get away car blew a tire from a bullet." Lilac eyes flicked up to Weiss, that was the night they all first met.

"She's got a point." Emerald Sustrai spoke up, she smoothed out the front skirt of her outfit and took care to make sure the white sleeves of her shirt didn't dip into the food.

" _After dinner_." Cinder's tone held firm, immediately Yang shot eyes to Mercury and Emerald – the three of them had the fortune of being on the receiving end of Cinder's wrath on more than a few occasions. There was a reason that Cinder Fall was the undisputed alpha of the pack.

To an outsider, the rag tag group of people made for a strange family dinner setting. But once you add in the fact that everyone had a gun hidden somewhere on them if it wasn't out in the open and more than a handful of the group have a few bullet wounds and knife scars hidden somewhere, then you have yourself a den full of lions.

They all carried their fair share of responsibilities, some more adept at certain things than other.

The fine julienne cuts Roman made out of the mozzarella and tomato weren't from practice in the kitchen.

There was an ingrained habit of pausing and listening while looking at the doors and windows that Neo carried with her.

Beneath the table Cinder had raised the right side of her dress for easier access to what she had hidden in her garter.

And neither Mercury, Ruby, nor Yang had taken off their holster.

Despite the lax atmosphere, there was a certain tension that one could easily miss if they didn't know what exactly to look for. Maybe if one were a seasoned detective they could tell that these particular kinds of folks never truly let their guards down.

Because at some point in their lives they had and nearly paid with their lives for it.

Ruby spared a glance up at Weiss, she watched discreetly at the way she daintily held the stem of her wine glass and how she swirled the liquid a bit before taking a long sip, the slight twitch in her throat as she swallowed the sweet ice wine.

The same way most people's throat twitches when you held something sharp against it.

The youngest member of the gang shook her head, she firmly grasps the wine glass and washed down her meal with a large gulp. Ruby was positively sure that she looked leagues less elegant than her Atlesian counter part.

It didn't sit well with Ruby's stomach to think about work while eating.

"Don't drink too much, we've gotta ride back home, Rubes." Yang smirked, Ruby had effectively drank half her glass in that one gulp.

"I know how to hold my liquor." Ruby quipped back.

"How old are you again?" Cinder posed the question in a teasing tone.

Ruby looked away, suddenly shy, Emerald and Weiss share a giggle at her expense, "N-Nineteen…"

"Right." Cinder laughed lightly as she sipped her wine, "Is everyone just about done eating?"

Collective nods were seen around the table, Roman leaned back in his seat with his arms cross, a blank expression trained on his face, but Cinder knew that the man was annoyed with her recent decision.

But she knew Roman wouldn't go against her.

"In two days the Godmother has _requested_ my presence at The Griffon."

Yang paused, she soaked in the information and then thought back to what Junior had passed along to her the night before.

"So? It's normal for your Mother to tell you to come visit." Mercury let out nonchalantly, he reached across the table for the bottle of wine to refill his glass.

"Allow me to rephrase," Cinder snatched the bottle from him before he had a chance, "The Grimm Pack has asked that the Autumn Gang be present during a meeting of Families."

Yang's eyes went wide, she looked over at Ruby whose mouth was slightly ajar at the revelation.

"What." Roman looked up at Cinder, "You didn't tell me that earlier."

"Because you were being an impatient brat," Cinder rolled her eyes while Roman scowled at her, "The pout doesn't suit you Ro, go back to that cool brooding look you always front."

Mercury chuckled at the jab towards the underboss of the Autumn Gang.

"So was this a legit invite or was it just Mother trying to pester you to show up as part of the Family?" The grey haired mobster leaned back in his chair, although the Mercury Black looked more like a greaser in his motorcycle get up.

"It's legit," Cinder takes a sip of her wine glass, "We've taken up notoriety in the way we carry out jobs."

"So we're famous page boys now…" Mercury mumbled.

Emerald kicked his shin underneath the table for the off-hand comment, Cinder kept a cool face as she looked her subordinate over, "If you're going to say something, speak up and say it aloud." She shook her head.

"Whose the Family the Grimm Pack is meeting up with? The Merlot Organization?" Weiss chimed in, The Grimm Pack did regular business with the Merlot Organization, there was a lot of money in the trafficking business and it was no secret that their 'strip clubs' were a big money maker for both mobs.

Yang squinted, "I was at the Hyde Out last night, Junior mentioned a rumor about someone big coming into town." She looked up at her boss, "Is this related?"

Cinder nodded, "They're coming out of Menagerie and apparently they're the ones that got a handle on the Dust."

"Seriously?" Ruby perked up, "Sun mentioned that Dust is in pretty high demand, when his crew gets a shipment it's gone in a matter of days. Apparently it's pretty hard to get by around these parts."

"Considering that it was originally meant to placate the Faunus populace during the War." Weiss frowned, "My country has done some horrible things." It was no small secret that Atlas was the mastermind behind that plan.

"You think?" Emerald scoffed, "I guess if it wasn't for those Atlesians, then Glass City wouldn't be a thing."

"Right?" Mercury chuckled at the thought, "Don't sweat it, Weiss, that's water under the bridge now. I just don't understand why Atlas hasn't capitalized on Dust."

"It was part of the Vytal Peace Accords that Atlas stop manufacturing Dust, but it seems that someone down in Menagerie figured out how to produce the drug themselves." Weiss answered.

"Have you tried it?" Mercury asked.

Weiss shook her head, Ruby and Yang shot a glance to each other at the question and it didn't go unnoticed by Cinder.

"Have you two?" Cinder looked up at the sisters.

"Yeah." Yang answered, "We were out with Sun and he offered us a sample."

"It was awesome." Ruby grinned at the memory.

"Don't give Ruby any Dust." Yang rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Wha- Why?" The teenager whined.

"If you think she's hyper now then you should see her hyped up on Dust." Yang thought back to that adventurous night, "I had to hide the keys to her motorcycle before she could try to do a wheelie up the mountain pass to Shade City."

"As if she _already_ isn't inclined to do so sober." Weiss rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised to hear that?"

"I just couldn't help myself… I felt like I was on top of the world." Ruby let out sheepishly.

"Definitely felt more… euphoric taking Dust rather than opioids, Rubes and I smoked it even." Yang recalled the feeling.

"Really?" Emerald raised a brow, "Might have to check that out for myself."

"I'm so in." Mercury sat up at the thought, "Sounds like the opposite of Mary Jane." Everyone who was anyone knew and was acquainted with Mary Jane.

"We can try it _after_ our job next week." Cinder laid down the verdict, "I can't have you guys hung over during this."

"It's a good thing we'll have an in with the Dust suppliers." Roman was even thinking of trying out the drug for himself after the job, "Just the same rule applies with anything else, you will be kicked out if you can't control yourself." He glared at everyone for good measure.

Yang looked away while Mercury looked down at the table, the two knuckleheads have been busted by Roman in the past for showing up to a few jobs high or drunk, needless to say the two have learned their lesson after having a private sit down with Roman and Cinder.

"Enough talking about fun, down to some other business." Roman went to the other end of the apartment where a rolled up map was tucked away in the corner. Neo, Emerald, and Ruby began shifting the dishes away from the table and to the sink so that the orange haired man could lay out the chart.

"Three banks in one night." Roman repeated the plan that most the gang was more than familiar with at this point, "Red and I were here pretty late planning out the routes and figuring out equipment and other logistics."

"Yeah, while Yang got to do a job without me…" Ruby pouted slightly at the thought.

"Got to know when to stand on your own little jewel." Cinder doted on the youngest member, "You'll have to do a hit on your own one day, some day."

"Yeah, yeah…" Ruby waved it off; the brunette was the only one in the gang that could talk that way to Cinder. The boss adored Ruby ever since they all first met and thought of the rambunctious teen as a cute little sister.

"Merc, Em." Roman looked up at the two, "We need a second torch."

"Why not two more?" Em looked down at the chart, "We're hitting three, right?"

"The third one is a Commercial Bank." Weiss pointed it out on the chart, "More money in their vault compared to the Retail Banks, but it's going to take the whole gang to empty that out."

"Why haven't we hit them already?" Neo looked over the chart with curious eyes, Roman did a double take to make sure he didn't just imagine the usually silent woman speaking.

"There's a schedule this bank system uses when it comes to moving money to the Central Bank, it's supposed to appear random, but it really isn't."

Neo hooked her thumbs into the denim she wore, the loose t-shirt hung off her form, in her waist band the grip of her pistol peaked out, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know the Schnee Banks inside and out." Weiss Snow spoke up while looking down at the map, "When I went with Roman to Vale to scope it out there wasn't any indications that the schedule has changed."

Neo looked over the Atlesian, she made a low noise with her throat before returning to her previous quiet demeanor. This was going to be Neo's first bank job since joining the Autumn Gang, she noticed that there was some things you don't press about, one of them being Weiss' precise knowledge of most things Atlas related.

"Ice Queen sure does." Mercury chuckled at his own joke, Emerald rolled her eyes while Weiss merely took a sip of her wine.

* * *

The lights were off, but the room was still lit by the hustle and bustle of the Strip that could be seen from the floor-to-ceiling window. Outside the music was blaring, speakers were rattling off advertisements and specials, the neon shine of the different signs flashed in fluorescent colors that would blind you if you stared too long. A flood of people littered the sidewalks while lines of vehicles crawled along the roads, the flashy roadster was a common sight and every now and then a rowdy gang of motorcycle greasers could be heard burning rubber down the Strip.

There were those who were hopeful, excited, and teeming with anticipation to hit the casino floor and try their hand on the casino floors. There were those were downcast and on their bottom dollar, anxious to see daylight because it would only cement the reality that they had been cleaned out. And then the desperate, the ones who own money to the loan sharks that were a dime in a dozen, you could see them looking nervously over their shoulder and walking fast – trying to get somewhere that wasn't here.

Off to the side the name 'Excalibur' flashed in neon lights, brown eyes watched the sign cycle through the light up scheme it was set to. Looking on as each letter lit up in turn before flashing three times and dimming out, only for it to repeat the cycle. A hand ran through the silver locks that had lost their color after coming home from the Great War.

Ozpin fought on the losing side.

His fingers touched the old scar on the side of temple, it was a shrapnel wound from a grenade. The man looked down at the letter that was sent to him that morning.

It was an invitation.

"Are you angry at him?" A feminine voice pierced through the stillness of the room.

Ozpin sighed, "No, I'm not."

"His business is a gold mine." The voice was stern, sharp green eyes cut through the darkness, Ozpin could see the reflection of woman off of the glass.

"And a partnership with _them_ is most fruitful for his people."

"The Huntsmen could have benefited from Ghira's product."

"A product that helped spell the downfall for us during the war." Ozpin sighed once more, "We don't have the same reach into the whole town as the Grimm Pack."

"Because you let _her_ walk all over you, we could easily own half this town - "

"Glynda." Ozpin warned, he turned to face the woman head on, "We have what we need, I don't want to cause unnecessary conflict when our people are comfortable."

"You stubborn old fool." Glynda sighed exasperatedly, "So what's the verdict?"

"Ghira wrote me." Ozpin looked at his desk.

Glynda caught sight of a second letter, but made no mention of it, "Are we going?"

"Out of show of good faith."

"You're not worried that they'll try to ice you as soon as you walk in?"

"They wouldn't do that, Ghira's their guest and I'm his friend." Ozpin looked down at the second letter, he knows that Glynda isn't daft, "We'll be fine."

She smoothed out the black pencil skirt before adjusting the white blouse it was tucked into, "I'll tell Bartholomew, I'm sure Peter will want to bring the best guards."

"He better." Ozpin looked down at the Strip, off in the distance another popular casino that rivaled the one he owned was teeming with people that were flooding into the establishment called The Griffon, "The Autumn Gang will be there on behalf of the Grimm Pack."

Glynda paused, the Autumn Gang had gained notoriety in recent years, the cold and calculative hits and jobs that they were capable of accomplishing, not to mention the complex and near impossible bank heists they could pull – the younger members of the Huntsmen often talked in excited voices whenever it came to news about the small gang.

"The one led by Cinder Fall?" Glynda questioned, just to confirm.

"The very one." Ozpin affirmed.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Oz."

The man dubbed as the Kingpin of The Strip and the proclaimed leader of the Huntsmen remained stoic while Glynda left the room. The notorious owner of Excalibur assumed his previous position of watching over the crowds and cars that swarmed the Strip. The silence providing some comfort while he mulled over his thoughts.

"I always do." Absent mindedly, he rubbed a spot on his chest out of habit, something he often did when he was deep in thought.

His brown eyes watched the Excalibur sign light up it's letters one by one again.

The sign illuminated the envelopes on his desk, on one of them the silhouette of a dark queen piece shone faintly in the soft glow.

* * *

 **A/N**

Oh boy, will all the different mobs play nice with each other during the meeting of Families?

Been a minute, sorry for the long wait. As some of you already know, I'll get busy with work for a spell and it cuts into my writing time. Had some time the past two days to sit down and take a real hack at penning this chapter. I'll say that I was pretty unsure at first just because the flow seemed a little off to me, but about halfway through I just decided to go with it and see what happens. Over all I'm pretty satisfied with how the second chapter has turned out, I don't think I overloaded this chapter with a ton of information, but let me know if you think I did.

I had a lot of fun trying to flesh out Roman and Cinder as not complete assholes for this fic.

I think this is going to be a fun go around for me when it comes to fleshing out characters for this story. I think the plot overall will be fun (and a bit gritty), I finished the general outline for the story and I'm pretty content with how it turned out.

Hope to see some of you again in the next chapter.

Cheers,

DevilRed


	3. To The Nines

Lightning fast reflexes saved Mercury's jaw from catching a haymaker thrown by Yang.

He stepped back three paces while remaining light on the balls of his feet, his hips shifted and within a split second he drove his knee forward, intent on landing it somewhere on Yang's stomach. The boxer brought both of her arms down in an attempt to block the incoming knee, Mercury smirked because she bought the feint, at the last moment he snapped open his leg into a full-fledged kick. Yang grimaced once the blow impacted to her side, but she refused to drop to floor in pain.

Instead, she persisted, going back to ingrained basics of keeping her guard tight and her elbows up. She charged forward quickly before Mercury could twist is body around to bring the heel of his right foot up to her shoulder; it was a favorite combination of his. Yang returned the favor with a swift left hook to Mercury's side, a right straight was clearly telegraphed to his chin, the grey haired man leaned back in an attempt to dodge the blow.

It was Yang's turn to smile because her friend had bought the feint, the right straight ceased and in a blink of an eye a left cross caught Mercury's jaw.

The kick boxer dropped like a box of rocks, Yang grinning over her clear win.

"Okay, okay, your win." Mercury groaned heavily, he brought a palm to his chin to rub the sore spot there. He pressed on it a few times and then concluded that it would be sore for a day or two, but at least it wouldn't bruise in time for the meeting of Families they were supposed to attend that night.

"You good, buddy?" Yang leaned over with an out stretched hand.

"Doing peachy, pal." Mercury let out with a slight grunt as he came back up to his feet. "You've been in a good mood lately, what gives?" He studied his friend while she walked off to the side, the tank top and shorts were drenched in sweat, and her teeth worked at untying the laces of her boxing gloves.

"What do you mean?" The words were garbled through the laces of her gloves.

Mercury smirked while bending over to start stretching out his legs, "Ruby may not have noticed it, but you've been in a perky mood as of late." His dark eyes looked up towards his sparring partner, "An extra pip in your step."

"Oh yeah?" The boxing gloves came off and she threw it into her bag, "You're getting ready at my place, right?"

"Yeah, Em and Neo should be meeting up with us so that we can all take the limo over." Mercury rubbed the spot on his side, he winced and knew immediately that it was going to bruise. "Don't try to pull a fast one on me, last time you were in a good mood the bartender at the Cactus finally caved in for a date with you."

"Better stop yip yapping so that we actually have time to shower," Yang stood tall, "Cinder wants us all looking primo tonight."

"We still got the car ride back to the house," Mercury smirked, "Whose the gal?"

"Nobody." Yang's shoes squeaked against the polished wood floor of the gym, the sand bags stood still despite the amount of punishment Mercury and Yang were laying on them earlier.

Mercury caught the coy smile on the boxer's face, "C'mon, lay it on me. Whose the lucky lady that's caught your eye?" It didn't take much to make Yang spill the beans to Mercury when it came to her dating life. Mercury was guilty of pulling the same coy act whenever a dime piece catches his eye.

"Okay, you got me." Yang hopped into the driver side of the Chevy, Mercury rode his bike over to the house earlier so that the two could get a spar in before they had to get to the Griffon that night. "Her name's Blake. A tourist, she was probably made, like you and me."

Mercury whistled, "No kidding, so a firecracker I take it?"

"She was packing a heater in her garter, asked if she could see mine too." Yang wagged her eyebrows to Mercury's direction, the man laughed at the sentiment.

"Right, she was impressed, I take it?" The double entendre didn't go past any of them.

"Very much so, she was a Faunus too, but she said she wasn't going to be in town for long." Yang thought back to that night, "She had this vibe that I never clicked so well with." She was lost in a daze.

Mercury snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Eyes on the road, Romeo."

"Yeah, yeah." Yang smirked as she drove the two back to her place.

The scene at the Rose-Xiao Long household was comical to say the least.

Mercury grinned at the sight in the living room of the lively home, there in the living room was the resident odd pair of the gang playing a game of cat-and-mouse. The cat stood on one side of the couch, in her arms was a black cocktail dress that was presumably picked out for the mouse that looked around skittishly on the other side of the barrier.

The mouse looked about, the white shirt smeared in grease that also covered her arms and hands, "I'll just wear my suit that I use for jobs, it'll fit in with – "

"Ruby!" The cat chastised the mouse, Yang visibly winced at the high pitch flare that was Weiss Snow, "Cinder sent me over here because she _knew_ you would try to get out of getting dolled up for the night."

"I hate wearing my revolver in a garter though…" The teenager grumbled.

"It's a meeting of Families, Ruby. You're supposed to look your best tonight." Weiss tried again, "I swear, you're such a candy ass when it comes to _not_ dressing like a bonafide greaser." Mercury smirked, he knew what the Ice Queen had up her sleeve.

Ruby perked up, "One, I am _not_ a candy ass." She crossed her arms, "Two, _I am not a greaser._ " Yang will probably never understand why Ruby hates being compared to a greaser, though she suspected it had something to do with the fact that Ruby hated the stigma of being the youngest one in the gang.

"Prove it." Weiss held out the cocktail dress.

Mercury whistled low while Yang bit back a snicker.

Ruby looked up at her sister and friends slack jawed, eying the dress and darting her gaze back to Weiss. She looked down dejectedly and held her hand out for the dreaded piece of garment, "Fine…" She drawled out.

"Hurry up and shower off too, you've got grease all over your hands from working on your death trap."

"Hey!"

"Fine, your _choice_ death trap. At least you have good taste." Weiss referred to the fact that the motorcycle was at least of Atlesian make, which gained some of her approval.

"That's what I thought." Ruby stuck out her tongue before ducking into her room. The sound of water running echoed out soon after.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Mercury chuckled at the exchange, "I take it you're set up in the guest room then?" He motioned to the third bedroom of the household.

"I showered at my apartment before coming over, Cinder got on the horn with me and asked me to come over and make sure Ruby was dressed appropriately." Weiss looked into her make-up bag, "I just need to freshen up a bit and get into my dress."

"You can get ready in my room, Weiss. I've got a vanity in there." Yang motioned to her room.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to impose."

"Nonsense, we're both girls, plus we need to make sure we're not late." The boxer looked up at the clock, "You need an iron or anything, Merc?"

"Yeah, is it with the linen?" He looked to the closet that contained them.

"Yep, see you in a bit then." Yang waved him off while she and Weiss headed to her room, "Did Cinder tell you to doll her up too?"

"Yes, yes she did." Weiss rolled her eyes, "I trust that you can keep her steady."

"With pleasure, Ice Queen." Yang smiled at the thought.

Ruby hated getting dolled up with a passion, preferring the comforts that came with wearing slacks and denim as opposed to those 'death stilts' she had to prance around in whenever she wore dresses. Plus, it wasn't practical to wear a dress when riding her motorcycle.

Mercury came out in grey slacks and a white button up with a crisp collar, he pulled on the black belt to adjust his outfit a bit before slinging on his shoulder holster for his handgun. The black tie was done in a full Windsor knot and his usual unruly hair was tamed and styled with some pomade. At the insistence of Roman, he fixed his shirt cuffs with some cuff links.

"You do know how to clean up." Emerald's tease cut through the living room, the woman sat comfortably on the sofa with Neo to her side. Gracefully, the woman stood, her short jade hair was teased into some soft curls, she wore a green cocktail dress with a high neck. "You missed some of the show already."

The tell tale signs of Ruby's yelps echoed from Yang's room.

"It's always fun trying to get the kid to dress up." Mercury fixed his collar before pulling on his suit jacket, "Neo, you're looking like a dime piece there." He nodded to the woman who was dressed in a pink number, if her eyes didn't already turn heads then those legs most definitely would.

"Stop being a baby and let's go, we're going to be late. Emerald and Neo are already here with the limo." Weiss' voice permeated through out the home, Mercury pulled on his jacket and buttoned up.

"Ah, your collar's a little bunched up." Emerald stood to straighten out his collar.

A loud wolf whistle erupted from the room and someone's grumbling could be heard echoing off the hallway and into the living room, "You're so adorable, sis." Yang complimented.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ruby grumbled.

"You clean up well, Rubes." Emerald gave the girl a once over, "I take it Weiss picked out the dress?" The cocktail dress was a simple black number with lace that draped over her shoulders and chest, the dress fell below her knees in a straight line, there was an elegant slit on the right side of her dress that went up to her mid thigh.

"I wish the slit was on the other side though," Ruby frowned as she moved the dress to the side, she holstered the gun into garter she had on right thigh.

"It's just for tonight, we really shouldn't need our guns tonight." The white number definitely lived up to Weiss' nickname of Ice _Queen_.

"I love your dress," Emerald spoke up at the sight of the white tulle dress with a class Queen Anne neckline done in lace, "I take it you got it at the same as you did Ruby's?" The two were matching with the lace theme of their dresses.

Weiss nodded, "A little boutique nearby the Golden Nugget opened up recently, I went there yesterday for a fitting."

"Did you guess Ruby's size?" Emerald was impressed at how well the dress fit Ruby.

"It was a good guess." Weiss shrugged it off.

Yang stood behind her with a shit-eating grin that Mercury and Emerald mirrored.

"Like the hair." Neo's soft compliment cut through the room, Yang looked up and flashed a warm smile to the newest member of the gang.

"Thank you, love your dress." Yang did her hair in soft curls that she put over one shoulder, a glimmering orange number with an uneven front line that parted over her right thigh accentuated her curves. Similar to Ruby, she grabbed her pistol and put it into her garter.

Weiss opened up her matching clutch and grabbed her small Baby Browning pistol from her purse she left on the counter, Ruby had insisted that Weiss start carrying a weapon when she first joined the gang. The pocket pistol was a gift to the Atlesian on her first birthday that she celebrated with the Autumn Gang.

"Ladies, are we ready?" Mercury stood up straight as he opened up the front door.

"Let's." Weiss strutted through the door elegantly, with Ruby trying to walk behind her.

The whole gang let out a small laugh at the sight.

There was a bottle of champagne on ice in the awaiting Packard Henry Super 8 limousine, the white wall tires and chrome hubcaps were cleaned and polished, fit for a celebrity. Cinder and Roman mentioned that they would meet them at the Griffon since they were going to head over first, so for sure it was going to be a rowdy ride down to the Strip without the two bosses to reign them in.

"Oum, I'll never get tired of this sight." Mercury looked out the window with a champagne flute in hand.

The sight he referred to was the legendary Strip. The sun set about an hour ago so the neon lights and flashing signs filled the evening sky. You could hear the music blaring from all the casinos and clubs that lined the road, people were spilling out and into the various entrances and everyone was dressed to the nines. Dapper and well-pressed suits intermixed with flirty dresses and gowns, the beautiful men and women that walked about could make any movie star jealous.

Tall casinos towered overhead: Excalibur, The Flamingo, Golden Nugget, Mirage, The Nevermore, Frontier, and The Golden Coast - to name a few. Despite the differing names Mercury knew that they were all owned by the same handful of men and women.

The same men and women who were going to be at the meeting of Families that night.

If you weren't made by one of the two main mobs in Glass City, then you can forget about even trying to open up a spot on the infamous Strip. The Grimm Pack, just saying the name out loud in public caused heads to turn, owned most of the Strip. You couldn't even pitch a tent on the Strip without their approval, or without the approval of the Huntsmen. Whatever the Grimm Pack didn't have a hand in, the Huntsmen did. If Mercury could describe the Huntsmen, it would be elusive and the strong silent type. No one has ever seen the notorious Kingpin of that mob in person and got to live, from the rumors he's described as a strong and silent man who fiercely takes care of his own.

There was a signature way that the Kingpin dealt with those who have crossed him, he took everything away from them – literally everything before he came for you personally. Mercury chuckled at the though of some of the bodies that have been recovered from his wrath – they were always naked and their assets mysteriously vanished into thin air. He wondered why the Huntsmen never personally attacked the Grimm Pack for their assets, he's seen their work and they could potentially do it.

Instead there was this weird equilibrium between the two mobs that hang over the entirety of Glass City.

Embossed in huge gold letters at the entrance of the casino was the word 'Griffon', at the very top of the casino was it's neon sign, the name nestled in between a huge pair of bright neon yellow wings, the sign glowed white and flashed every so often.

The paved driveway was filled with cabs and cars, a doorman dressed in a red suit approached the limo door. Yang stepped out first, an invitation in hand, wordlessly she gave the card to the doorman. The doorman's eyes widened at the sight, but he kept his face trained.

"We'll have one of our employees escort you to your _private party_ on the top floor." He knew the drill when it came to these invitations, what Yang presumed to be a security guard approached their group after being waved over by the doorman.

"Right this way," The new comer's tone held firm, "Would you care for some refreshments? Cigars?" He knew his manners well because he waved over another attendant to take their orders.

"I'd prefer some wine, a malbec." Weiss let out as the group entered the casino.

"Cigar - a Corona Larga. Glass of rye on the rocks to go with it." Mercury let out.

"I'll take what Weiss is having and a cigarette." Emerald added on.

"Same." Neo copied.

"What's that drink you always order at the Hyde Out?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Strawberry Sunrise, with a little umbrella, for me and my sister." Yang rattled off the order.

"Got that?" The security guard looked at the attendant, "Bring it over to the North West elevators, and make it snappy."

"Right away." The attendant walked off briskly to their nearest bar inside the casino.

Yang looked around the giant space that made up the casino floor, well dressed men and women were laughing with drinks and smoke in hand while they through dice or cards on to the table. The pit bosses were dressed in well-fitted black suits as they watched over the dealers with hawk like eyes. The group continued following their guide through the maze-like layout of the casino, they were designed to be this disorienting to try to trap you and make you gamble more of your money away.

"What's that game?" Ruby piped up, she pointed to one of the crowds around a table, a collective groan could be heard.

"A sucker's game." Mercury huffed.

"You're just mad that you can't roll dice to save your life." Emerald teased him.

Ruby still looked confused, "It's called craps." Yang finally told her, "All you need to do is put some money on the line and roll some dice, easy peasy."

"Please, anything but." Mercury rolled his eyes, "There's a lot more that goes into it too, but I prefer to play some cards than roll dice any day."

"Think you could teach me one day?" Ruby looked at Yang, she didn't care too much for the gambling aspects of the Strip, but her older sister sure did.

"Yeah, we can all come out for a bit after the week is over." Yang alluded to their upcoming bank heist.

"I'm in." Mercury piped in, Emerald nodding her head as well, "Neo? Ice Queen? A friendly night out on the Strip, it's been a minute since we've all went out in force."

Weiss pondered the thought, "I'll see how I'm feeling." She shrugged.

"Sure." Neo piped in, "Will Cinder and Roman come too?"

Mercury rubbed his chin, "Might as well invite them, Cinder might be rubbed the wrong way if we don't since it's all of us."

"It'll be a blast with those two, just can't get too out of hand." Emerald nudged Mercury and Yang in the ribs.

"Em…" Yang complained at the small jab.

They approached a set of elevators and the security guard called for it. At the same time, the attendant came back with a tray of all their orders.

"Perfect timing." Emerald smiled at the fast service, she grabbed a wine glass and cigarette, the attendant offered a light to both her and Neo before turning his attention to assisting Mercury with his cigar.

"There should be another attendant on the floor you're going to, they'll lead you to where you need to go." The security guard inserted a key into the panel before pressing a hidden button, "I hope you found the Griffon's services commendable."

"Immaculate, thank you." Weiss held out two quarters for the attendant, the security guard shook his head and gave his tip to the attendant.

The doors to the elevator softly shut themselves and the elevator began to rise, "A-Anyone else getting butterflies?" Ruby chimed out.

Yang placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder, "You'll be fine, just let Cinder and Roman handle most of the talking." The blond wasn't going to let her nerves show, she knew Mercury was in the same boat too. The whole point of their spar today was to burn off the extra energy, this is the first time that the Autumn Gang was invited to something that included the top administration of the mobs.

"Gotcha." Ruby sipped her drink, she made a slight face, "Lots of alcohol in this one."

"Just makes it even better." Emerald smirked into her wine glass.

"Can you not blow your cigarette smoke towards me?" Weiss complained.

"Like this?" The jade haired girl did just that, a cross look developed on Weiss' face, Neo had a slight smile from their antics while Mercury let out a chuckle.

With a slight lurch, the elevator stop and the doors dinged open, a hallway was revealed and to the side was an attendant flanked by two guards who wore their gun holsters out in the open, a third was standing adjacent to them with a tommy gun brandished. Out of instinct, Mercury unbuttoned his jacket for easier access to his gun. Neo stood in the back of elevator and adjusted her dress so that the grip of her pistol peaked out.

Yang held out the invitation, one of the guards took it and looked it over, he looked up at the group, "Autumn Gang?" He looked them over carefully, his eyes falling on Mercury who held a guarded stance.

"Yeah." Yang affirmed.

"Take them to the room." The guard nodded to the attendant, "The Godmother hasn't shown up yet and neither has Miss Cinder, Roman is already here."

"Got it." Yang stepped off the elevator and followed the attendant.

"I want one." Mercury's eyes glanced over at the tommy gun.

"You and Roman both." Ruby added on, "I want a Springfield to play with."

"You and your guns." Weiss rolled her eyes.

The attendant opened the door to one of the top floor suites, the room inside was lavish, the floor to ceiling windows that made up one side of the room was surrounded by elegant red drapery and the furniture was dark and the tables polished oak. A private bar was off to the side and a couple patrons sat there already. There were three card tables off to the side that were filled with various Faunus and people engrossed in the game. Ruby spotted a small spread of food off to the side.

"So this is how the better half live." Emerald spotted that they were serving caviar and the expensive bottles of liquor and wine lined the shelves behind the bar.

"Could get used to this." Mercury smoked his cigar and then took a sip of his drink, "There's Roman."

The man in question was dressed in dark slacks and a white jacket with black satin lapels; he wore a neat bow tie along with a black bowler hat. "Merc, ladies, looking primo tonight." He got up at the sight of the gang rolling in.

"Roman." Neo nodded her head towards the man, "You look dapper."

"High time we finally picked up someone with good taste." Roman motioned to the couches he reserved for them.

"She doesn't know better yet." Emerald shot back to the man, she sat on the same couch as Mercury and Yang, Neo found a spot next to Roman on the love seat, which left Ruby and Weiss to sit together on the remaining love seat. A quick glance was share among the trio at the sight, Weiss made herself comfortable while Ruby sat with her back unusually straight while sipping her drink in a nervous manner.

"Well aren't you just peachy." Roman rolled his eyes, "Glad to see you in those cuff links."

"You make me feel under dressed." Mercury joked, Roman loved his suits, they've never seen the man go any where near denim.

"Nonsense, you fit right in, if not a little bit better than some of the others." Roman motioned to some of the other gentlemen whose shirts needed some ironing, "It's our first time, so we need to impress."

"Of course." Mercury nodded, "So what's the run down?" He leaned in closer.

"The top administration isn't here yet, but most of these guys are underbosses and other mid-level lieutenants." Roman gestured around the room, "The Grimm Pack members you might recognize from before, the second group is a bit easier to pick out – they call themselves the White Fang Yakuza. They've got a big presence in Menagerie and they're expanding operations to here with the Grimm Pack's support." He pointed to a group of people wearing black suits with a white shirt and tie, a neat red pocket square napkin was folded into the jacket's front pocket.

"White Fang?" Weiss questioned, she's heard the name before in her… past life. "I should have guessed as much once you mentioned that they were out of Menagerie."

"Familiar with them?" Roman questioned.

"Something from my past life, nothing too drastic, we can talk more later." Weiss Snow waved her hand to drop the subject.

"We'll talk." Roman turned his attention back to them, "You'll notice that they're all Faunus too." Most of the men in the matching suits had Faunus traits associated with them, Yang also noted that some of the women present were wearing similar dresses in the same black and white color scheme, around their wrists was a red bracelet of the sorts.

"Maybe we should have showed up in matching outfits." Mercury joked.

"Please, not sure you'd be easy on the eyes in a dress." Emerald rolled her eyes.

Ruby laughed a bit, the alcohol starting to settle in and her nerves not as jittery, silver eyes scanned the room and she noticed that quite a few people were stealing glances at their group. No doubt trying to get a read on them, one person in particular rose from the bar and approached the group, he held two glasses of whiskey in hand.

"Care for a refill?" He offered the glass to Roman.

"Thank you." Roman took the glass as he rose to meet the man, "Arthur, this is the Autumn Gang." He spoke clearly and Ruby noticed that half the room was trying to listen in.

"Charmed, I'm Arthur Watts." He bowed his head to the group, "A lieutenant of the sorts for the Pack – I'm in charge of the books." His gaze settled on Weiss, "Miss _Snow_? Correct? I've heard about you from Cinder."

Weiss looked over at Roman, she kept her face trained but Roman knew that she was caught off-guard by what Arthur implied, "Good things, I hope."

"Of course, the Godmother usually has to drag poor Cinder practically kicking for a nice dinner every now and then. I happened to be present when the Godmother posed a question about your gang's success in bank jobs." Arthur looked over the group, "Who is Ruby Rose?"

"I am." Ruby spoke up, her voice slightly cracked but she didn't let that faze her.

"I hear you're the gang's little ace." Arthur took in the girl, "Good head on your shoulder and know your way around security and a bank vault, if you don't mind, I would love to sit down and ask for your opinion on the integrity of our private vaults – Miss Snow included."

"I… Uh…" Ruby looked over at Roman, unsure of how to proceed.

"We're pretty busy as of late, but I assure you that the Autumn Gang would not mind loaning their services." Roman smiled at the man.

"They will be pleasantly compensated if they can make it out, say about a month from now?" Arthur ushered over someone, presumably his assistant because he produced a book from his suit case, "Say the 24th?"

Roman pulled out a pocket book from inside his jacket, the holster of his weapon visible, "Nothing on the books for that week, it'd be perfect."

"Fantastic, it would be most pleasing to hear from your rather expert opinions. Your wet work and bank jobs make for good stories around town." Arthur Watts nodded to his assistant and the man returned to a spot at the bar. "I'll leave you be, please help yourself to some food if you feel the need. The caviar is excellent with the oysters."

"I just might, thank you for your time." Roman returned the sentiment.

Yang looked around the room and bit back a smile, Arthur did the gang a favor by cementing their reputation and reason to be there. They were publicly prompted in front of everyone for a favor from a Grimm Pack lieutenant, Yang's heard the name Watts before in hushed voices – you never wanted to owe the man a dime. Around the top floor penthouse, White Fang and other Grimm Pack members were in deep conversation while shooting looks up at the Autumn Gang.

"And that's how you make your presence known." Roman smiled contently as he leaned back in the chair.

"Greased the wheels a bit?" Mercury looked around the room.

"I've met Arthur a few times before in the past and did a bit of work for him, he extended the olive branch out of good faith." Roman explained, "He mentioned that the Godmother and Merlot himself are genuinely impressed with our work… And he asked us to do a job, tonight after the meeting."

"Damn, I wanted to let loose with this fine selection of drinks." Mercury sighed.

"I can do it." Ruby perked up, "Since Yang got to do the last one, plus Cinder did say I should try going off on my own."

"Rubes…" Yang started out.

"I'll be fine." Ruby crossed her arms, "If you can do jobs on your own, then so can I."

"Fine…" Yang leaned back in her seat, "But you go straight home right after."

"I'm taking the Chevy." Ruby sipped her drink.

Roman took out a folder piece of paper, "Here's a photo and his address, Arthur wants it done before the sun comes up."

"We can split a cab going back to your home." Weiss offered, she took the paper and photo and placed it into her clutch since Ruby had none, "I don't want to stick around after the meeting."

"Yang? You staying back tonight?" Mercury questioned, "They've got a 15-year scotch on the bar and they're not charging a cent."

"I would, but I want to make sure Ruby gets home alright." Yang shook her head.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "You coddle her too much, just stay back and have a good time. If it makes you feel better, I'll stick around the house until she gets home."

"Guys… I'm right here." Ruby whined, "I'll be fine…"

Emerald nudged Yang in the ribs, "Weiss said she'll baby sit, cut loose tonight."

"You got me," Yang eyed Weiss, "No cookies after 10 and she tries to sleep in the living room with the tube on, don't let her do that." She listed off.

"Yaaaang." Ruby hissed, her cheeks red, "I'm an adult, dammit."

"Teenager, but good try." Yang winked at her little sister.

Silence swept across the room, the doors open wide for the arrival of new people strolling in. Cinder, while dressed in a dark red evening gown sewn with sequins, walked in first, at her side was the Godmother – Salem Fall, a few other men strolled in with the group.

Salem aged like fine wine, the lines on her face were soft and on done in curls was her silver hair that looked like fine silk. Stunning more was her midnight colored evening gown, she kept her hair swept over one shoulder to reveal that it is indeed backless - on her back was a black queen piece tattoo.

For the Autumn Gang, this was the first time anyone had seen the infamous Godmother in person.

The next person to walk through the doors was a much smaller party, it was only two men that walked in, the smaller man was rather portly, but Yang could tell that the man was no stranger to a tussle from the rings and scars that decorated his hand. The second man had a certain air about him, Yang noticed a few Grimm Pack men stand up at the sight of him.

His gait was sure and he wore an all black suit with pin strips and a solid black shirt and tie underneath his jacket. His hair was all but grayed out from the years and on the bridge of his nose sat a pair of spectacles.

"Huntsmen." Arthur said aloud at the sight, surprised to see them.

"Is… is that who I think it is?" Yang looked at the man.

"I'm not sure… but judging from Arthur's reaction it could be." Roman looked at the pair that walked in, "That might be the Kingpin."

Salem led the group to a sectioned off table in the back of the room, Ozpin kept a respectable distance from her but still trailed her to the table.

"Allow me," Ozpin held out a chair for her.

"With pleasure." Salem held a courteous tone.

"And you." Ozpin motioned to Cinder for a spot next to her mother.

"I'll be breaking off to go with my gang over there." Cinder shook her head, "Seat yourself." She left at that.

Salem watched her daughter walk off, this past day has been the most amount of time that they've spent together since Cinder announced 7 years ago she didn't want anything to do with her or the Grimm Pack. The young Autumn Fall boss held true to her word and built her own gang and denied any sort of support from her mother or the Pack. Over the years, they got back to talking terms, Cinder even agreeing to have dinner with her every now and then, but Salem could never figure out where exactly the sudden resentment stemmed from.

All she knew was that this started around the time her husband died of the Black Plague and Salem stepped into the role of leading the Grimm Pack.

Yang mused to herself at Cinder denying the invitation to sit with her mother, the boss smiled at her gang and they all raised their glass in turn at her arrival. Cinder sat herself on the last open chair in their area, her legs crossed and she sent a look to the bartender. Immediately one of the bar backs came out with a cocktail in hand.

"Having a good evening so far?" Cinder asked the group.

"Yeah, got a job after all this, but pretty good." Roman answered.

"Arthur mentioned it, I told him to talk to you." Cinder sipped her beverage, "The top administration for the White Fang should be coming in soon."

Right on time the doors opened once more, burly man was dressed in an all white suit and tie, the red pocket square stood out against his well-fitted suit.

"That's Ghira Belladonna, leader of the White Fang." Cinder explained, another man who wasn't has big and burly walked next to him, his red hair slicked back. The red haired man wore the regular black and white ensemble that the rest of the White Fang wore, "And that's Adam Taurus, he's going to be in charge of the operations here. The White Fang are all staying at the Griffon, courtesy of Mother."

"That Ghira looks formidable, wouldn't want to cross him." Mercury could feel the power emanating off the man.

Yang watched while the last of them walked in.

Her eyes went wide at the last person to walk into the room, she was dressed in a dark purple long evening gown and wore a red bracelet around her wrist. Those beautiful long tresses cascaded down her back and the soft olive complexion could be seen in the glow of the lights. Many men in the room stopped what they were doing to watch the captivating Faunus walk into the room, her gown had a high slit that showed off the Nambu pistol she had tucked into her garter. Her amber eyes looked over the room, resting whenever she caught sight of a White Fang member.

Stopping completely once they locked on to Yang Xiao Long's rapt lilac gaze.

"And that's Ghira's daughter, Blake Belladonna."

* * *

 **A/N**

Looks like the cat's out of the bag.

So much for thinking that they'll never run into each other again, haha.

Ended up splitting this chapter from my original plan, wanted to spend more time fleshing out the dynamic of the Autumn Gang. It's been fun trying to figure out how to portray some of these guys. I will say that I'm having a bit of difficulty capturing Neo in a speaking role as opposed to a silent one. And then the secrets - there were a few hints and teases in this chapter, I think the biggest one being why is Weiss using Snow as a last name.

It's simple, she's the mother of dragons - wait, maybe daughter of dragons.

Bonus points if you got the joke and subtle nod.

Hope you guys enjoyed the read.

Cheers,

DevilRed


	4. A Fool

Ruby stifled a yawn the best she could, but Yang knew all of her tells and the boxer just shot her an amused grin.

The long table in the back had been filled up by the top administration of the Huntsmen, Grimm Pack, and White Fang. Some of the servers brought full on meals to the head table that caused Ruby to salivate at the sight of fine cuts of steak, lobster, roast chicken, and the like. A few carts were being pushed around the room to serve out some food to the rest of the people, but it wasn't anything as extravagant as the spread being served to the top administration.

"These hors d'oeuvres are fantastic." Weiss was visibly pleased; the coffee table in front of them had a few plates of cocktail shrimps, oyster shooters, scallops, and deviled eggs. Yang nodded her head in agreement, it may not be a full on dinner course, but it was still top notch.

"Oysters are my favorite, these taste absolutely fresh." Emerald slurped out of the half shell.

Ruby merely looked at the raw oyster, unsure of how to proceed, "I think I like them better fried."

"Just try it." Yang goaded, she slurped an oyster down easily which proved to be enough to convince her younger sister to try it out.

Ruby visibly gagged and tried to spit it up, but a glare from Weiss quickly got her to swallow the slimy contents down her throat without shooting it.

"Never… again." Ruby sipped some water to wash it down, "It tastes like the ocean."

"Give it a few more years, it's an acquired taste, kind of like wine, Red." Roman chuckled as he helped himself to a half-shell.

"It seems that everyone is settled in fine, so we shall continue with the rest of the formalities for the evening." An authoritative voice cut through the evening festivities, Yang looked up to see that the Godmother was standing at the head table, on either side of her was the Kingpin and what the White Fang Head Boss.

"Ozpin." Salem motioned to the man on her left, the mob head nodded and then turned his attention to the room.

"On behalf of the Huntsmen, I would like to officially welcome our new neighbors into this wonderful city. Ghira and I go back to our youth and have maintained a steadfast friendship since then. I would like nothing more than to have such a cordial relationship with this new Family. Welcome, White Fang, to Glass City." The Kingpin kept it brief, there was no applause and the atmosphere was a bit tense, but Ozpin didn't let it phase him in the slightest as he stood with his back straight and steady.

"Thank you for the sentiments, old friend." Ghira's voice boomed through out the room, "And thank you to the Godmother for opening up your doors to welcome my brothers and sisters to town. I have no doubt in my mind that our partnership will prove to be successful for everyone in this room. With that being said," He looked about the room, "None of you will not impose on the good faith that have been extended from both the Kingpin and the Godmother, you will not dishonor the White Fang name while you're here, or Oum help you."

There was a chill in the room, even a few Grimm Pack members shifted a bit at the threat that was meant for the White Fang members. "Have I made myself clear?" Ghira looked over at Ozpin for good measure, the Huntsman nodded his head.

"Crystal, sir!" Adam Taurus stood up real quick and raised his glass to the rest of the room, "To the Godmother and the Kingpin!" He roared out.

"Here, here!" The room echoed back to him.

"Thank you both, Ozpin and Ghira." Salem nodded to the two men and they took their seats, "You as well, Adam." The Faunus bowed his head before taking his seat next to Blake.

Yang looked up at the table and caught Blake staring at her, just as quickly she snapped her gaze back to the Godmother.

"I'm just glad that despite our rough beginnings, we both managed to find our places in this town." Salem looked to Ozpin, "Just in case it wasn't clear to anyone, you will not impose on my guests tonight." Her gaze stopped on a few Grimm Pack lieutenants who simply nodded at the statement, Arthur Watts was included in this. "This gathering of Families is supposed to set the tone for the courteous relationship between all those here. Please enjoy yourselves and help yourself to the many services we have available for you today. Ozpin and Ghira took the words right out of my mouth, welcome everyone to Glass City."

The Godmother's gaze landed on Cinder, her daughter remained seated with the rest of her gang as they listened to these flowery speeches, "As some of you may noticed, also here tonight is Glass City's finest group of trigger men and bank job specialists. Ghira asked me for a reliable group that excelled in discreet wet work and I could have not been more proud to offer up the services of the Autumn Gang."

Cinder stood from her seat with a charged glass held for the entire room, a couple others among the crowd raised their glass in response.

"So welcome again, White Fang, to this town that we all call home."

Applause erupted through out the room and with that the event kicked off.

Immediately after the Godmother sat down, did two White Fang members approach the gang for some small talk. Roman handled the two members and fielded some basic questions that covered the who, what, when, where – the only reason why is as long as they were compensated at the end of it.

Yang watched a few men try to approach Cinder for some kind words, but her boss wasn't having any of it for the night from the way her scowl never left her lips.

"Too much family quality time?" Yang questioned, Mercury got her and Emerald a glass of scotch and she couldn't quiet remember if this was her third or fourth drink of the night.

"Not the good kind of family." Cinder rolled her eyes, she still made it look so elegant in her evening wear, "I'm planning to beat feet in about half an hour, always hated coming to these things when I was younger and my father made me come for the semantics of it."

"Ruby and Weiss are planning on cutting out early too."

"Is she planning on doing the hit tonight?" Cinder looked over at the pair, a few Grimm Pack members walked over to have a few words with the proclaimed 'Little Ace' of the gang. From the sounds of it, Ruby was regaling them with a tale of how they cracked open a vault with liquid nitrogen.

Yang nodded, "Yeah, Merc and Em wanted to hang back and clean out the bar here." She looked over at Mercury who downed the rest of his scotch and was heading up to the bar for a refill. A woman, whom Yang presumed to be a Pack member, caught his attention by grabbing at his arm, "Seems like we're a hit here."

"Yeah, not too often a small time gang like us gets such praise from the Godmother." Cinder sipped her drink and looked off to the side, "If anything, I think this is her trying to get into my good graces."

"None of us certainly mind it," Yang chuckled at the thought, "Do you think there are better trigger men out there than us? We practically get handed out all the hits that need to be done in town now a days."

Cinder smiled at the thought, "Not really, even that old timer Peter Port of the Huntsman says that we excel at what we do quiet well – always leaving behind a clean crime scene and no witnesses, only reason why our name gets around isn't through the papers but with how pleased our employers are."

"It'll be fine Cinder, it's not like we deal with your Mother that often." Yang shrugged, the contents of her glass emptied.

"I don't mind you guys hanging back after we all leave, but please remember to conduct yourselves in a tasteful fashion. If you three are going to cut loose, go to the Hyde Out for that." Cinder looked over at Emerald with a fresh cocktail in hand.

"We know better, Cin." Emerald grinned over at her boss, "We're just stocking up on all the free drinks before we leave."

"Sure you are." Cinder scoffed, "I might just hang back for a bit just to keep an eye on you all."

"If you wanna drink with us, then just say it." Mercury came back, he had two drinks in hand, he handed the cocktail to Cinder, "I'm sure a night with some decent company will help you forget all your troubles from today."

"He's got a point." Emerald piled on.

"I'll think about it." Cinder winked at the two, already her spirits were lifted from spending some time with her gang.

Yang looked over at Roman, the two shared a knowing glance because they've seen Emerald and Mercury pull this act many times before – all of them ended up with Cinder going out into town and having a ball.

She turned her attention to the head table, just in time to see something that made her heart drop down to her stomach. Adam leaning over to plant a kiss on Blake's cheek– it was short lived though. Just as quickly, Blake pulled away from Adam, which caused the bull Faunus to scrunch his face in irritation at the action. Ghira looked down at the quarrelling pair and merely sighed.

"I spent some time with them earlier with Mother when we were making some small talk in her office." Cinder took note of Yang's curious gaze, "Those two used to date, though it seems like Blake has called it all off as of late – still doesn't stop Adam from trying to woo her over."

"Her Father's fine with that?" Yang raised a brow.

"Ghira likes Adam, he's hoping that putting him in charge with Blake would help rebuild their relationship. If you ask me, I don't think it's going to work out too well." Cinder laughed, "But Ghira is so gung hoe about his Family's cohesion, he probably doesn't see what Blake does in him."

"I see…" Yang sipped her drink and watched the dynamic between the two, golden eyes looked back at her.

For a moment, Yang wished there was some way she could put a smile on that scowling face. She wondered if there was some way she could talk to her in this room full of sharks.

"What's wrong, cat's got your tongue?" Mercury leaned over, he caught Yang staring at the Faunus, "Does this happen to be a certain _tourist_?"

"Quiet." Yang seethed, she understood now why Blake was as secretive as she was when they first met, but the boxer had no qualms and was more than willing to go her pace.

Blake was the daughter of the White Fang's head boss, there were certain unspoken protocols and etiquette on how one should conduct yourself with anyone related to the top administration of a mob. One of them being 'don't get too close'.

Despite all the customs and courtesies Yang has learned through out her time in the mob, all the hit man could thing about was one thing.

What a beautiful gal she is.

* * *

The hum of the radio filled the living room air, the clock struck midnight, and the home's occupant switched off the radio and retired to his room for the night.

He was well off in a humble house that he owned on the west side of town, he had a good job as an accountant at the local bank that has proved profitable for him in the past year or so since he finally paid off his home that month. Life has been pretty good for him as he hummed the last song he heard on the radio, the cup of tea in hand was going to help him get to sleep.

The banker switched off the lights in his home, starting first with the kitchen lights, his home office, the hallway, and then heading to his bedroom to turn in for the night.

He went through the motions of his nightly routine, washing his face and then brushing his teeth. He stretched out his back oh so gingerly once he stepped back into his room, ready to pull back the covers and jump into bed.

With a click, his bedside lamp turned off, the banker ready to fall asleep.

If it weren't for the crack of light shining beneath his bedroom door, he didn't think much of it, he might have missed the light switch in the laundry room next door.

The banker heaved himself up, slightly irritated that he would forget a switch and swung his bedroom door wide open.

He was perplexed when saw that it wasn't the laundry room light that was still on.

It was his office. He could have sworn that he flipped the switch earlier.

Slightly perplexed, he flipped the switch off and made a move to head back to his bed.

Only to stop in his tracks at the dark figure that emerged out of his laundry room.

The figure was much smaller than him, dressed in dark trousers and tucked in shirt; the jacket the intruder wore was also as dark as the leather gloves that held on to two things.

One being a picture.

The second being a polished revolver.

"W-Who are y-you?" The banker terrified, "There's a safe in my office… just take it and leave me be." That's what they all usually want, just money and jewels for a quick buck, right? He could afford to lose the two hundred cash he had in his safe, might catch some flak from his mother if they take the family jewels, but it'll be fine at the end of the day.

"Derek?" The voice piped up, it was soft and it reminded him of his little niece during his last visit home.

"You're just a mangy ankle biter." The banker stood tall at the realization, he was easily twice the girl's size, if he caught her off guard then –

A flash of light and Derek the banker saw those piercing silver eyes that looked annoyed at his comment. He smelled the smoke first before he felt the burning sensation in his chest.

She shot him right there in the chest.

The man fell to the side, his body catching the wall of his home before toppling over completely. His mouth tasted metallic and his chest filled with something heavy and liquidly, it was hard to breathe.

"Arthur Watts would like to give his regards to you for your _excellent_ book keeping." The hit man let out in that same steady and soft tone, the banker caught sight of the picture and saw that it was one of him. He watched the hit man pocket the picture.

"I… no…" The banker gurgled, his last coherent thought was wondering where he went wrong in skimming the books? He thought he done so perfectly since he's been doing it for so long.

"No one crosses the Grimm Pack." Ruby Rose delivered the final message to the dying man at her feet.

She kicked his shin to see if there was a response, but all that happened was that the body moved limply. Looking into laundry room, she picked up the dark fedora that she usually wears with her wet work outfit, it did a good job of concealing her face and most people would confuse her for a guy.

Remembering what he said about the safe in the office, Ruby figured it'd be a waste not to.

She flipped the light on and began rummaging through the room, opening up the closet and expecting to find a dial safe somewhere. She looked underneath the desk and even knocked on the back wall of the closet to see if there was a false wall of the sorts. Just when Ruby figured she'd give up, she caught sight of how big the bottom drawer was in the desk.

"Seriously? Like taking candy from a baby." Ruby let out in disbelief, it wasn't a safe – it was more like a lock box that Ruby was able to pick up with both hands. She shook the contents and it felt filled to the brim with something light and fluffy, probably money, and then there was the tinkering of something expensive rattling around with every shake.

She'd take care of this later when she had more time.

Ruby glanced up at the clock, it read 1 in the morning, ransacking the banker's office took a little bit longer than what she hoped. Taking care to step over the pool of blood and the body that lay prone in the hallway, she double-checked to make sure she didn't leave behind any obvious prints behind.

She looked out the window before stepping outside, making sure that none of the other homes had their lights on.

It was all clear.

Ruby briskly strolled out the front door and ducked quickly into her car, the Chevy was inconspicuous enough, a lot of people owned a car like this and she took care to put some fake plates on before rolling out for the night.

The ride back home was uneventful, Ruby took care to keep tabs on her rear view mirror to see if anyone was following. She backed the Chevy into the garage, taking care not to hit hers or Yang's bike that took up the other half of the space. She pulled the gate shut before stepping into the one story home, the lock box tucked underneath her arm.

"Do hits usually take that long?" Weiss asked, she was dressed in a pair of borrowed shorts and a shirt that came out of Ruby's closet since she wasn't expecting to sleep over.

"I waited until all the houses had their lights out before pulling up to his place," Ruby placed the lockbox on the kitchen table, excited to get the thing open, "He mentioned something about a safe and I found that in his office, figured I wouldn't waste a good opportunity."

Weiss watched as Ruby put down her hat, her hair tousled in it's usual messy manner, she would never say it out loud, but the teenager did pull off her trigger man look quiet well.

"You going to crack it open right now?" Weiss looked up at the clock, it was getting close to the two in the morning, she was wondering where Yang was since it was this late.

"Of course," Ruby shrugged her jacket off and rolled up her sleeves, the holster still strapped across her chest. She peeled off the leather gloves and placed them off to the side.

Weiss sighed and looked over the lock box, she knew just the tool that would do the trick, "Crow bar?"

"Crow bar." Ruby affirmed with a slight smile, she already grabbed the tool she needed to get the box open.

"At least take this off, dolt." Weiss got up and was standing next to Ruby, she motioned to the holster.

"Alright." Ruby grumbled, she slipped the familiar weight off and watched Weiss go to the radio, "Turn it up, please? I like the song." It was a catchy tune.

Weiss smiled as she complied to the request, she enjoyed Ruby and Yang's taste in music.

" _He was the top man at his craft. But then his number came up, and he was gone with the draft."_

Ruby looked up to see Weiss sitting there on the kitchen chair, watching Ruby go about working the lock box and _singing._ The youngest member of the gang smiled at the sight, it was rare to catch Weiss in a singing mood. Ruby went about bobbing her head to the trumpet and lyrics, taking special care to listen to Weiss.

" _He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B!"_

Ruby worked the flat head in between the lid of the lock box, she's putting some elbow grease into it. Weiss giggled to her self while she watched Ruby's face turn a bit red from trying to pry it open.

" _They made him blow his bugle for his Uncle Sam."_

Strong hands gripped the crow bar, slowly the force prying the lid to a crack.

" _It really brought him down because he couldn't jam."_

A slight jiggle, deft hands tried shimmying the tool a bit for the lid to give a bit more.

Weiss grinned to herself, entertained by the sight of the youngest member of the gang trying to work her way through the lock box. She took note of the swanky rhythm to the group's singing; the favorite part of her song was coming up.

" _Toot-toot-toot, toot-diddelyada, toot-diddelyada. Toot, toot, he blows it eight-to-the-bar"_

Ruby's eyebrows went high at listening to Weiss scat, by Oum that was something else. The Atlesian could sell tickets to all the suckers in town to hear her sing like that.

The lid of the lock box finally gave with a satisfying pop, "That's a lot of paper." She took out the cash and stacked it on the table.

"What's that?" Weiss looked over at the box, her eyes immediately snapping to a sapphire pendant that was encrusted with diamonds.

"Looks expensive," Ruby caught that cool gaze staring down the bit of jewelry, it's the same look Weiss would give to a delectable piece of steak or a refreshing beverage on a warm day.

She stepped over, the pendant already unhooked and her arms reaching around Weiss's neck.

"R-Ruby!" Weiss shrieked out, she shrank back against the chair.

Ruby laughed at her reaction, "Just try it on for size, I bet it'll look keen on you." She held out the necklace.

"Fine." Weiss huffed, she lifted her hair out of the way and watched Ruby's face come in closer, her nimble hands seamlessly hooking the sapphire pendant around her neck. "W-Well?" She took note that Ruby hadn't moved from her spot, merely staring down her appearance.

"… I think you should keep it." Ruby broke into a smile, "It brings out your eyes. It's… you're beautiful." Her eyes went wide when she heard what rambled off from her mouth, Ruby looked down at the table to hide her blushing.

"Thank you…" Weiss quietly returned the sentiment, "Are you sure though? You went through all the trouble."

"I think it'd be a waste to fence it off, plus there's 200 lien in cash already and some other knick knacks." She moved back to the lock box, intent on sorting it out and making some mental calculations for how much she could get for all this.

Ruby's ears perked up to the next song on the radio, already absentmindedly humming along to it until her chest started to beat erratically and her ears turned red.

She realized that it was a love song that echoed through out the room.

And with it, Weiss' angelic voice that sung ever so gently with the piano and other crooners. Ruby had never heard Weiss sing such a soft song, she thought she heard her singing along to Doris Day one time, but before she could confirm it, Weiss had stopped singing.

But here she was, with her guard relaxed and her attention fixated on the sapphire pendant around her neck. Her mouth warbling so melodically to the lyrics of what was now Ruby's most favorite song in all of Remnant.

" _Earth angel, earth angel. Will you be mine. My darling dear. Love you all the time."_

Ruby swallowed hard, Weiss out did any singer that she's ever heard in her lifetime.

" _I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you."_

The falsetto of her voice matched the way her heart soared. How is it that she's just now realizing that the two were here all alone in her home? Ruby figured it was because she was too excited to get changed into her hit man clothes and go carry out the job.

" _Earth angel, the one I adore."_

Weiss looked up from her reverie, noticing Ruby's intent gaze on her, the Atlesian became very self-conscious of her surroundings and she stopped singing all together.

"W-Wait." Ruby reached out for Weiss' hand before the woman could walk off, "Y-Your voice… You sing so well." Ruby quickly spouted off, "Won't you sing it for me?"

Weiss wilted underneath the plea, normally she would huff and walk away whenever someone in the gang caught her singing. But with Ruby, it was just different – as if she wanted to sing for woman in front of her.

" _Earth angel, earth angel. Please be mine."_

* * *

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"And leave a doll like you alone?" Yang flashed a charming smile, she saw a chance arise when she watched Blake walk out of the top floor penthouse and to the elevators.

The top administration left a long time ago, but the younger crowd stayed behind to enjoy some revelry and eventually heading down to the Strip for some gambling. Cinder and the rest of the gang left a while ago, citing that they were going to head down to the Hyde Out for some real fun, taking along with them some new found acquaintances from both the Grimm Pack and the White Fang. It's amazing what happens once you add a little bit of booze to everything.

Yang waved them off, content on staying back and making idle chitchat with some of the others still in the room. Her true intent on sticking around was busy chatting to that Adam and a few other Faunus' in the corner. The whole night Blake took extra care to keep some distance between herself and the bull Faunus.

The hit man watching and waiting with practiced patience while blending in with her surroundings of light gossip, witty toasts, and devious grins. She maintained a clear mind despite all the liquor she easily downed. Amethyst eyes never straying too far from her mark while noticing every breathe, every slight twitch of her Faunus ears, every flicker of her golden eyes – careful to not directly catch her gaze, looking away in the knick of time and turning her attention to some joke or some comment that someone made. Her mark would frown and Yang would laugh, she'd run her hand through a stray strand of hair and the trigger man would brush her hand against the grip of her pistol.

Blake scowled before she flicked her eyes into a glare at Adam, the man shrugged before inhaling a peculiar powder he procured from a container in his pocket, Yang thought it looked like a flask at first. Before she could think more on it, her mark made the first move of the night.

Now here the two were, alone and taking the elevator to Oum knows where.

"I take it that Adam is the one who was driving you up the wall." Yang let out to ease the tension, she could tell that Blake wasn't in a good mood from a glance, the doll comment didn't even crack a grin from the Faunus.

Blake looked down at the buttons, she was tempted to press it for the floor her room was on, but opted for the casino floor. She kept her gaze trained straight ahead, as if the sight of the hit man's rather _rich assets_ wasn't much to look at.

"You can say that." Blake looked up at the woman, Yang pulled off the orange cocktail dress laced with sequins very well, the voluptuous curves accentuated by the flirty number. "Don't tell me you were waiting around all night for me?" She already knew the answer to that, she bit back the telltale grin.

"Was I that obvious?" Yang questioned back, the elevator door dinged open and she followed Blake out to the casino floor, it was still filled with many people, but they were in various states of inebriation from how late into the night it was.

"Maybe." Blake caved and looked at the blonde with a wink, the two settled down at a bar, the bartender taking notice of Blake's presence.

"Water, please." Blake knew her limits and didn't want to deal with a pounding hangover in the morning.

"Two." Yang added on to the order, "So this was your secret? Daughter of a mob boss?" She said it low and easily.

"Something like that," The Faunus slid a nickel across the table as a tip to the bartender for the two waters, "And apparently you're one of the best at what you do. Didn't realize you had quite the reputation."

Deft hands caught the Faunus' just as she was pulling it back across the counter, "I rather you know me before my reputation." The boxer smiled into the drink, she coaxed one of Blake's knuckles with her thumb, "Something I'm sure you're familiar with."

"Some what." Blake looked down at where their hands met, it felt warmer than what she remembered, "So, trigger man, what now?"

Yang shrugged at the question, the meaning didn't slip past her, "I liked that night at the Hyde Out, it was simple." She looked over at her companion, hand still held in her own, "But I take it that you're not in a simple situation."

Blake shook her head, "Not exactly, I'm sure you were able to fill in some of the blanks." She took back her hand from the hit man.

Immediately missing the feel of her skin against her finger tips, the boxer took another sip of her water, "Kind of, the Taurus guy's your man and you're staying here to take over the business?" Yang threw out, she purposefully messed up one of the facts.

"Not together, not any more." Blake looked up at Yang, "We've been broken up for about a month now, but the plan for the new headquarters out here was already set… and I'm not one to break promises to my Family."

"I understand that." Yang reassured, she reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, yearning to feel her again.

The Faunus pulled away at the last minute, "Yang… that night at the Hyde Out, that was the most fun I had in a minute." Blake confessed, "But that's all it was… just one night."

"Just one night?" Yang raised a brow, she had an idea of where this was going. She understood quite well the rather precarious situation Blake was in. "Is it because I'm not a Faunus?" Everyone in the White Fang was a Faunus.

"Oum, no!" Blake let out in surprise, "It's not that, not at all." She half laughed, "Yang… it's hard to explain, but I can't let you into my life like that."

Perhaps it's her position in the White Fang, "Like what?" Yang wanted to hear her say it.

"Like that night."

Maybe it's got to do with Adam, despite the two being broken up, "What about that night?"

"You kissed me." Blake said pointedly.

Yang decided, it was definitely Adam, "And you kissed me back." The boxer shot back to the Faunus, "So is this all we are then? Associates?"

"It's for the best." A grim frown made its way to her face, "I'm sorry."

Like hell it is, "I'm not." Yang stood when she said that with such conviction.

"Yang." Blake tried again, the blond looked like she was about to walk away with her head turned the other way.

But the trigger man was merely looking around to see who was around and paying attention.

The blond dipped in low to the Faunus, "You asked me to give you something to smile about." Her voice above a whisper, "I want to keep making you smile, doll."

Yang Xiao Long would be damned if she let a gal like Blake Belladonna go.

Blake's eyes went wide, but the scent of cinnamon was just too intoxicating, she caved to the sensation and closed her eyes to feel the moment. The way those lips moved against her own, the gentle caress behind her ear that was incredibly warm. She pondered what it would be like to feel those rough hands run through her hair.

Her heart was alight, burning bright like Yang's sunny blond hair, but just as quickly as her breath was taken away, the kiss stopped.

"You kissed me back again." Yang murmured, "I don't want to be just associates with you."

"Yang." Blake warned weakly, there was this certain pull when it came to this trigger man.

"Blake." With that, the blond walked away before anyone could see the two alone together at the bar.

* * *

 **A/N**

Thanks for all the love and support for the past few chapters.

I couldn't help but sprinkle some White Rose goodness in the story, you could say I'm a first class member of that ship but I do love the Bumblebee-ship that's Captained by the dearest Arryn Zech herself, haha.

WolfEyes - I like to try to give things the justice it deserves, I spend a fair amount of time planning out and researching what I want to go into these stories (at least for my long term projects).

LiterallyNobody - I've grown a pretty soft spot for writing up the characterization of this time period, hope you enjoy the ride that this story will bring!

Hope you guys enjoyed this addition.

Cheers,

DevilRed


End file.
